


[Podfic] Fairy Tale and Mythology Based Drabbles

by RsCreighton



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Alternate Universe - Mythology, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-03
Updated: 2014-06-03
Packaged: 2018-02-03 06:51:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 33
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1735211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/pseuds/RsCreighton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Like four drabbles based on Fairy Tale stories and mythology, written by Samyazaz</p>
<p>Included:</p>
<p>Hades/Persephone AU<br/>Orpheus and Eurydice AU<br/>Sleeping Beauty AU<br/>Little Mermaid AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Fairy Tale and Mythology Based Drabbles

**Author's Note:**

  * For [samyazaz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/samyazaz/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Looking for a Breath of Life](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1196673) by [samyazaz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/samyazaz/pseuds/samyazaz). 



> OMG GUYS, It's been a YEAR. A FLIPPING YEAR, since I started recording podfic, and participating in things like Podtogether and PT_Lightning. AND WHAT A RIDE... So just wanted to post a few things on my podversary! Hope ya'll enjoy.
> 
> PPS THANK YOU SAMY FOR SENDING ME THESE AND LISTENING THROUGH THEM FOR ME! YOU ARE THE ABSOLUTE BEST.

Fairy Tale and Mythology Based Drabbles

16:50

[Download MP3 (zipped)](http://www.mediafire.com/download/lyudc4lzw6o0y0b/Fairy_Tale_and_Mythology_Based_Drabbles_MP3.zip) (15MB)

[Download M4B](http://www.mediafire.com/download/il19qyfdp074kvn/Fairy_Tale_and_Mythology_Based_Drabbles.m4b) (32MB)

 

Listen:

[Hades/Persephone](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/jh8bi3awcihk37h/Hades_Persephone_AU.mp3) 3:30

[Orpheus and Eurydice](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/f45b1tpzwvb2a2d/Orpheus_and_Eurydice_AU_SA.mp3) 3:31

[Sleeping Beauty](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/fxicbndwmz607u2/Sleeping_Beauty_AU_SA.mp3) 3:47

[Little Mermaid](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/i8zm2wckk2dfo9t/Little_Mermaid_AU_SA.mp3) 6:21


End file.
